


Let Him Go

by SailorLestrade



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: First Kiss, Friends refrence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Douglas can't just let him go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Him Go

Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go

“Let Her Go”-Passenger

****

Douglas set in his chair, staring at his TV. Ross was running into JFK airport to catch Rachel before she left for Paris, but it was too late and he was at the wrong airport. Douglas felt sympathy with him. He knew how he must feel.

Because Martin was leaving.

He was going to Swiss Air.

‘Stop feeling like this.’ One half of his brain screamed at him. ‘It’s selfish. There’s nothing for him here.’

‘But you love him.’ The other half said. ‘He needs you just as much as you need him.’

Douglas groaned and put his head in his hands. He knew he had to let Martin go. It was the opportunity that his captain had been dreaming of since he was a kid. Carolyn had already given him a parting gift and Arthur had already tried to bake him a cake. Martin would be heading to Heathrow soon to board the plane that would take him to his new life.

And Douglas wasn’t sure he could let that happen.

Snatching up the keys to his Lexus, he was still wearing his pilot’s uniform, he raced outside and headed to London. He didn’t bother telling Carolyn, because she would just stop him. Right now, all he cared about was getting to Martin.

****

Martin was sitting in the terminal, waiting. His plane had been delayed due to weather, but it should be arriving soon. He was nervous, to say the least. At least when he had left Wokingham for Fitton, he had stayed in the same country. Now, he didn’t know anyone in Switzerland. It would just be him, starting over again.

“Flight Swiss 345 from London to Zurich now boarding at gate 13.” A cheery woman said. Martin sighed and grabbed his bag at his feet. It was now or never.

“Martin!” He heard someone yelling. He looked around, sure that someone was calling for someone else. “Martin Crieff! Captain! Sir! Wait!” He spun around to see his former first officer sprinting towards him.

“Douglas?” He asked. Douglas ran to him, taking deep breaths for air. “Douglas, what are you doing here?” Douglas raised a finger, giving himself a minute. “I don’t have a minute. My plane is boarding now.”

“Don’t…go…” Douglas panted. Martin raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t go? But I thought you wanted me to…” He was silenced by the older man pushing their lips together. Martin dropped his bag and placed a hand on Douglas’s arm. His eyes slipped closed. Passengers had stopped to watch them. They started clapping slowly as Douglas gently pulled back.

“Please don’t go.” Douglas whispered. “I love you.”

“Oh Douglas.” Martin said, blushing. “Have you been watching cheesy chick flicks?”

“Friends actually.” Douglas said. “I’m just glad you didn’t decide to go to John Lennon International or something like that.” Martin smiled.

“Oh, just kiss me.” He said. Douglas smiled, happy to give in to that request.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Was it too cheesy? I hope you guys enjoyed it though :D


End file.
